


Dating with the Stars

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Actor AU, He's not, M/M, Michael is famous, Rich Goranski X Michael Mell - Freeform, Rich thinks he's being trolled, expensive headphones, most of the actual bonding takes place through texts, not all of it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: When Rich Goranski comes across a famous face when swiping through his matches on a dating app it's natural that he's a little skeptical, but when he messages the suspected troll, he gets more than he bargained for and lands a date with a celebrity.





	Dating with the Stars

Rich scrolled through the random matches on his dating profile, not really paying much attention to the people popping up. That was until a familiar face popped up, making Rich chuckle. Now way was an actual star on a random dating app. He clicked on the profile just to see how much of a troll the person who owned it really was. It looked fairly legitimate. Whoever this was actually had a lot of accurate information on Michael Mell. Clicking on the private messaging icon, he left a quick message.

 

**You**

Nice try, but I'm calling bullshit on your profile.

 

**Michael**

??

What, do I not look enough like myself?

 

**You**

I'd say not considering your profile is fake

 

**Michael**

It’s not, lol

Do I need to send pictures to prove it?

 

**You**

Yeah, that'll totally convince me.

 

**Michael**

Forgive how dorky I look; I’m currently stuck in the makeup trailer

[Sent Image]

[Sent Image]

[Sent Image]

 

Rich chuckled. Whoever this was must be determined to seriously troll someone with how much work they'd done. Between all the personal info on the profile and the amount of selfies and other pictures, they'd spent hours hunting everything down. He wanted to see how far they could actually go with this.

 

**You**

Okay, okay. I guess I can trust you.

 

**Michael**

Glad I could convince you : )

 

**You**

Glad you could too. Seems like you've got a busy schedule. Don't know how you have time for any of this dating shit. Internet or otherwise.

 

**Michael**

Lol it’s a lot easier to have the freedom to be able to respond when I get the chance between scenes and interviews; it feels more casual.

Less expectations, if that makes sense?

 

**You**

I guess so. Works on your time rather than making room in the schedule. Safer for you too I guess. No tackling by crazed fans at least.

 

**Michael**

Yeah, that’s a definite plus

I like to get to know someone before they start tackling me when they see me lol

 

**You**

That definitely makes sense. I'd at least like to know what was coming so I could catch them, but it's still not on the list of enjoyable things. So, got the whole day stuck in a studio I'm assuming?

 

**Michael**

Most of it, yeah : (

Not really; I love what I do and I’m thankful to be getting by doing what I love

 

**You**

Pros outweigh the cons at least. You like your castmates at least? Probably helps make the day go faster and feel like less of work.

 

**Michael**

Totally! It doesn’t even feel like work when it’s something you love so much!

Besides, this show was how I met my best friend!

 

**You**

That's awesome! Sounds like you are really living the life man!

 

**Michael**

I dunno; sometimes it’s lonely

Like, people only see me as “that guy from that TV”

 

**You**

True. Can definitely see that. It's gotta suck, but hey, I'm sure someone will learn to understand you after they stop being blinded by your stardom

 

**Michael**

We’ll see, I guess. Even Jeremy still freaks out once in a while and we’ve been friends for, what, six seasons now? Sometimes it just feels unlikely. Guess that’s why I got this stupid app in the first place

 

**You**

Jeremy seems like he's a ridiculous fan boy that caught a break. Lol No offense. I'm sure you'll catch a break soon.

 

**Michael**

None taken; he’s a fucking dork lol. I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?

Shit, I gotta go; the director just caught me on my phone

 

 

* * *

 

Michael sent another text to the former skeptic a few days later, hoping to return to the sense of normalcy that had come with talking to him.

 

**You**

Hey, sorry about the other day; I was supposed to be paying attention in filming and lost track of time

 

**Rich**

No problem. Your inbox has probably been full. So many fans trying to get in your pants via this app. Lol

 

**You**

Nah; most people assume I’m just a troll or a bot like you did originally

 

**Rich**

I mean can you really blame anyone for that? Seems pretty unlikely for someone famous to mingle with common folk ;)

 

Michael winced, hating to think of himself as better than anyone else; he was just an ordinary kid from New Jersey that’d gotten lucky enough to live his dream.

 

**You**

Please don't say it like that

I don’t like people putting me up on a pedestal or anything like that

I just want to be treated like anyone else would be

 

**Rich**

Take a chill pill. I'm only teasing.

Time to subject you to the boring game of 20 questions that comes with online dating.

What is your favorite movie?

 

**You**

Lol, bring it on; can’t be worse than auditioning for Disney

Uh, probably Infinity War. You?

 

**Rich**

I have to stick with my boy Jason and say Friday the 13th. Lol

 

**You**

Oh, a horror fan, huh? Lol, bet you’re a scaredy cat : P

 

**Rich**

I'll have you know I have an extensive horror movie collection.

 

Michael chuckled, looking up at the large bookcase full of movies across his living room from him.

 

**You**

Bet I’ve got more

 

**Rich**

Possibly. You can afford more.

Pretty sure I can count my non-horror movies on my fingers.

 

Michael grinned, snapping a photo of his collection and sending it to Rich.

 

**You**

[Image Sent]

I might need to borrow a few sets of hands

And it’s not so much that I buy a lot of movies; it seems like that’s people’s go-to gift for me for holidays or my birthday or whatever

Jer thinks it’s so fucking funny to get me movies that I was in

 

**Rich**

Damn! Yeah you have quite the collection. Not even going to bother showing my wimpy collection off. Lol

Tbh I'd probably find it funny too, just to see the deadpan look on your face.

 

**You**

Good luck finding one he hasn’t already tracked down for me

He literally even burned me a DVD of my high school play; I only had a supporting part and didn’t even know anyone had recorded it.

 

**Rich**

Now that is true dedication. I applaud him.

Let me guess. Something ridiculous and stereotypical like Romeo and Juliet?

 

Michael snorted, looking fondly towards the shelf he’d stashed that DVD on.

 

**You**

Nah; I would’ve rather run tech than be in that hot mess lol

It was some show my old drama teacher wrote; something along the lines of Midsummer Night’s Dream, but with zombies

 

**Rich**

Sounds like you didn't get out much better.

Another hot mess or did it actually go okay?

 

**You**

It was pretty good for a school play

I mean, it was a school play, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could’ve been

 

**Rich**

If you say so.

Your turn.

Ask away. I am an open book.

 

**You**

Shit. Uh, so what made you decide to message me in the first place if you thought I was just a troll?

 

**Rich**

Because I wanted to call you out on your bullshit for being fake lol

 

**You**

Fair enough, I guess

Your turn

 

**Rich**

Hmm…

Favorite restaurant?

 

**You**

Interesting question

Uh, probably this diner back in my hometown in Jersey that my uncle owns

Let’s see… Stupidest thing you did in high school?

 

**Rich**

Oh God. Too many things.

Dumbest was probably the drugs. Got messed up with something serious. It caused a lot of problems.

I'm clean from it now. Stupidest decision I have made in my entire life.

 

**You**

I’m glad you’re doing better!

Your turn to ask. I have no secrets!

Well, I have a few secrets, but for the sake of the game, ask away!

 

**Rich**

Is there anything you've ever had to tell the writers of your show you wouldn't do?

 

**You**

Oh god.

Not with this show specifically, but a couple of movies I did in the past wanted me to film sex scenes and stuff like that that I wasn’t comfortable with

So you know I’m an actor, but what do you do? Either for work or just something you enjoy

 

**Rich**

Eh, nothing that impressive. Bartending for the past few years.

I like doing it though. There's a lot of energy and the music is good, so I can't really complain too much.

 

**You**

That’s cool! I can understand liking an upbeat atmosphere

Was it your turn to ask?

 

**Rich**

I guess it is.

If you could go anywhere, where would you go?

 

**You**

Fuck, I have no idea. Maybe Europe? Not like the touristy areas where they send people for press conferences, but like the castles in Scotland and things like that

Uh, if your life got turned into a movie, who would you cast to play you?

 

**Rich**

Ryan Reynolds. No question about it.

The man is incredible.

 

Michael snorted, entertained by his answer.

 

**You**

Fair enough, lol; he is pretty damn great

I’m going to have to leave to head to set soon, but is there anything else you wanted to know about me?

 

**Rich**

Let's see. Gotta think of a tough one…

What is your biggest fear?

 

Michael blinked, trying to think of an answer that made sense but that he wouldn’t be ashamed to admit to if this guy ended up posting screenshots of their conversation online.

 

**You**

I’m terrified that someday the people I love are going to be put in danger in front of me and I won’t be able to do anything about it.

 

**Rich**

Damn you got deep.

I expected a cop out like spiders or snakes.

Understandable though. That would be terrifying.

 

**You**

I dunno; I’ve never really been super afraid of material things, but thinking of the worst possible scenario? Fuck, am I bad about that

Anyway; I’m due on set in about 30 minutes, so I should probably go

Talk later?

 

**Rich**

Sure. I should probably start getting ready for work anyway.

Good luck on set.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rich had just walked in from work, dropping his keys on the counter. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked out the window at the sun rising in the sky. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time. 7:36 wouldn't be too early to text Michael, right?

 

**You**

Hey, hope I'm not waking you up.

Got a lot of filming to do today?

 

**Michael**

Not at all, don’t worry!

I actually just got to the lot, so I’m just walking to the makeup trailer.

I’ve just got a couple of scenes today, but my character’s kind of a big part of them so it’ll probably be a full day. I might get done early if I’m lucky though!

 

**You**

Good luck! You deserve a bit of a break.

Wasn't sure if you were going to be up. I just got home from work and figured I'd leave you a message.

 

**Michael**

Aw, thanks for thinking of me : P

I hope I’ll be able to catch a nap between scenes lol

Speaking of which, dude, you should be going to bed instead of talking to me!

 

**You**

Nah, I've got to get something to eat and take care of a couple things first.

 

**Michael**

Fine, but you’d better go to bed soon before I come over there and make you : P

 

Rich chuckled as he started pulling things out of the fridge to make his meal, pausing to send a reply.

 

**You**

I'd like to see you try.

You might have to come over make sure I actually slept when you're done filming ;)

 

**Michael**

Hey, I could totally make you go to bed! I’m strong; I could physically put you in bed if I had to!

Lol, maybe not today; I might have to stay late since they’re talking about doing an extra scene if there’s time.

Maybe some other time though? Or we could go see a movie or something over the weekend, if you don’t have to work?

 

**You**

I mean if you really want to take me to bed ;)

I have to work on Friday night but I'm free Saturday and Sunday if that works for you?

 

**Michael**

Maybe someday, you dork

Sure! We could go for coffee or something? You’ll probably need it if you’re pulling the Friday night shift again lol. You’re always really tired after those, aren’t you?

At least, you have been in the couple weeks we’ve been talking. I guess I still don’t know you well enough to know if that’s normal for you

 

**You**

Just give me until about noon to nap and I'll be good all day. Lol

It's pretty normal for me, but I'm supposed to be going back to my normal 5-11 next week.

I love the night life but I'd rather enjoy it than work it.

 

**Michael**

Well, that’s understandable and I’m glad you’re getting back to a decent schedule!

How about we meet up at about 3? That way you can get more than just a short nap in lol

 

**You**

Thanks, we can hit a matinee and then go to dinner if you'd like.

 

**Michael**

Whatever you want to do is fine! I’d be fine with just coffee or ice cream or something fast, if you’d rather just spend the rest of your day sleeping lol

 

**You**

Lol sleep is for the weak

We can start with coffee and see where things go.

Any favorite coffee place we should meet at?

 

**Michael**

How about the one near the mall? It’s a ways away from any of the touristy things, so it’s usually pretty slow; less of a chance of getting mobbed, right? Lol

 

**You**

Sounds like a plan

Expect frantic texting if I get lost. Lol

 

**Michael**

Lol, I’ll come save you if you get too turned around

See you Saturday! : )

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rich sighed as he walked up the door of the coffee shop. It was time to expose this troll for being a fake. It had been fun talking to the person while it lasted, but the charade had to end sooner or later. He stepped through the door and quickly sent a message to Michael.

 

**You**

Just walked in. You here yet?

 

**Michael**

Yep! I’m at the booth in the back corner

Just look for the guy in sunglasses lol

 

Rich looked up and around, noticing someone sitting in the back corner, seeming to hide from the rest of the people. He smiled as he approached, “Finally get to meet the man behind the profile, do I?”

 

Michael paused, looking up from his phone and pulling off his sunglasses as he made eye contact with the shorter brunet. “Hey,” he grinned up at Rich, “It’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

 

Rich nearly tripped over a chair as he pulled it out, realizing who he was talking to. “Wait…” He stared at Michael for a few seconds, not believing the star could actually be sitting in front of him. “WhattheactualfuckyoureallyareMichaelMell!” he freaked out quietly, not wanting to gather the attention of the entire coffee shop.

 

Michael chuckled, slipping his sunglasses back on so if anyone looked over to see what Rich was panicking about, they wouldn’t know who he was at first glance. “Last time I checked I was,” he joked. “Thought we’d settled that when we first started talking?”

 

Rich shook his head with a chuckle. “I thought you were a troll that had just downloaded every possible photo off of a search.” Rich ran his hand through his hair as he finally sat down. “Well, it's good to meet you face-to-face.”

 

“Guess I’m just the world’s most dedicated troll then, aren’t I?” he teased, taking a sip of his coffee, “Did you want anything to drink or...?”

 

“I'm alright for a while. Had enough time to get a decent amount of sleep. Should be good to go until midnight before I break into the coffee,” he replied, trying to make himself seem like he wasn’t panicking internally.

 

Michael rolled his eyes playfully, “Or you could just go home and go to bed once we get done with our date?”

 

Rich smirked, “What did I tell you the other day?” He rolled his eyes, “Sleep is for the weak. I'll be fine.”

 

“Actually, I thought you told me I should come to your place and put you to bed myself.” Michael’s grin slipped into more of a smirk, mirroring Rich’s, “But I guess if you’ll be fine…”

 

“I mean, I'm not opposed to that,” he teased. “It'll be alright. As long as we keep talking or moving I can stay up all night. Anything you want to do today?”

 

Michael shrugged noncommittally, “I’m up for just about anything.” He looked at Rich thoughtfully, “You’re still freaking out a little, aren’t you?”

 

Rich chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Maybe a little, but don't worry about it. I'll calm down in a bit.”

 

“It’s all good; Jer still sometimes freaks out about it.” Michael shook his head fondly as he thought about his goofy best friend. “So, uh, I get that this has already been a little more… eventful than you were anticipating, but… you still up for dinner and a movie?”

 

Rich smiled, “Of course! We could go see that new horror movie that's out, unless you want to chicken out.”

 

Michael chuckled, getting to his feet, “Challenge accepted. Don’t worry, I won’t tease you _too_ much when you’re hiding your eyes.”

 

“That's so considerate, but I won't be the one hiding. Don't worry. I'll protect you,” he said with a wink, following Michael toward the door.

 

Michael laughed, holding open the door and following Rich towards the theater, hopeful, for once, about his prospects for a normal relationship. Yeah, he had a good feeling about this one.

 


End file.
